Morton Koopa Jr.
= ''No one messes with Morton Koopa Jr. and gets away with it!'' ''Morton Koopa Jr's famous catchphrase,DalKoopa. '' Morton Koopa Jr. is an 18-year old half-Koopa-Half-Dalek; and is the main character of ''DalKoopa.'' He is depicted as hyper-intelligent, super-strong and extremely large. He comes in various shapes and colors; and can swap between Koopa and Dalek. Personality Morton looks rough; but has a heart of gold. This was further proved in the DalKoopa episode The Great Canada Race, where he comes in first place and shares his prize with the other competitors. He never acts stupid, never makes any mistakes; and is fully invincible. The people of his homeland are loyal to him; and never listen to third-party adivce. He never lies and always keeps his promises. His interests are lighthouses; warships; and classic cars and planes. He even has an entire shipyard full of warships preserved after the Big War. Dislikes and Turn-offs Morton has a long list of things he hates: Shakespeare: Morton considers Shakespeare as the most pathetic form of literature, and therefore has banned it in his country. Cheerleading: If there is anything that Morton can't stand when it comes to sport it's cheerleaders. That too has also been banned. Salad and other terrible foods: Morton can't handle boring foods like salad. Dating: Only certain dating is banned by Morton. Disco's and night clubs: Night clubs have always been seen as problems for Morton; so he abolished night clubs and discoes for various good reasons. Modern Music: Songs Like LMFAO's Partyrockers, I'm Sexy and I know it; music from Justin Beiber, Kesha, Katy Perry, and other modern music has been banned due to Morton being a 80's music fan. In his country; only 80's music is played. Morton's Laws and regulations: No-one is to wear skirts or dresses without shorts or other form of pants underneath. If anyone is caught reading Shakespeare; they are heavily fined. You must have a licence to drive; even under-aged kids can drive but must have a licence. Lighthouses and other historic buildings and structures are protected by law. Flippers must be worn when going swimming. Grafitti is prohibited except for Kilroy was Here. Alcohol is considered contraband and is prohibited unless you have a liquor licence. Treason is high-crime punished either by death or deportation. Private property must be respected and no form of re-entry is allowed. 80's music is the only allowed music. Morton's Weapons and attack strategies Morton carries around what appears to be a normal shotgun; but it is really a highly destuctive weapon capable of destroying anything that is not coated in Morton's secret armour! He also has a lot of camouflage tactics as well. His biggest advantage is his enormous size! He towers over any of his opponents; and his strengh allows him to punch through 45 inches of steel armour; and he can pick up an entire aircraft carrier and run around the city with it and never get tired! Photo Gallery